


Children of the Sun: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: Children of the Sun: the Podfics [1]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone knows that somewhere else in the world is the person who is the other half of their soul, destined for them by the gods, a person whose very emotions they can feel. Lonely and in disgrace, Marcus soldiers across the empire, certain that his own soulmate is out there, and he strives to find him even as duty and misfortune would keep them apart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Sun: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461052) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Thanks again to Sineala for letting me Podfic this! It is one of my all time favourite Eagle fics.  
> Part two of the series will come eventually.

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Children%20of%20the%20Sun.mp3) | **Size:** 31.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:34:14
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/children-of-sun)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
